


Ginger Haired Demon

by ranguvar82



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: A very bad filk parody of the folk song The Raggle Taggle Gypsy, featuring Crowley as the titular character, Aziraphale as the 'Lady' and the Angels as the collective 'Lords.' Please be gentle.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Ginger Haired Demon

The Ginger Haired Demon

There was an Angel on Eden’s Wall

He gave away his sword for all

And the demon saw and fell in love

That Clever Ginger-Haired Demon O!

T’was in a tizzy the Angel was

For this clever demon oh

Fell in love in ‘42 with

The Ginger Haired Demon O!

The angels frowned and pouted so

Because their own was lost oh no

They vowed to bring him back

From the clutches of the Ginger Haired Demon O!

Well they flew East, and they flew West,

And they flew North and South also,

Then they came to a fine cottage home

T’was there they spied the angel o!

“Tell us, how could you leave the light of God,

How could you leave your family o,

How could you leave, you’ll Fall for this you know,

All for that Ginger Haired Demon O!”

“Tell me, what do I care for an unloving God,

What do I care for ‘family’ o?

Tonight I lie in a large satin bed in the arms of my ginger haired demon O!”

“Tell us, how could you leave your duties to us all,

How could you leave the goodness o,

How could you leave, you’ll Fall for this you know,

All for that Ginger Haired Demon O!”

“Well, what do I care for my duty to you all,

And what do I care for goodness, oh?

I’d rather have a kiss from my loving demon’s lips,

I’m away with the Ginger Haired Demon O!”

“I’M AWAY WITH THE GINGER HAIRED DEMON O!”


End file.
